


Lafayette's Fortune

by avxry



Series: The Fortune Teller [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fourth person, Future, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Polyamory, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Mx. Lafayette, how nice to see you again!





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long, thank you for your patience!!

Mx. Lafayette, how nice to see you again! I'll admit, I wasn't expecting your call.

Well, the last time you were here I thought we had everything all sorted out.

Yes, that's true. Problems may always arise.

Acting distant? Both of them? We'll, I'm sure it's nothing.

I'm afraid I won't be much help in that respect. I specialize in the future - the present, not so much.

Well, I can tell you how things will turn out.

I know, I know, you said it before, knowing the future can only cause problems. But Mx. Lafayette, as a person who depends on knowing the future, I must disagree.

Well, that's the only kind of help that I have to give. I'm very sorry, but -

Are you sure you want to know?

The only promise I can make is that what I see is the truth.

Alright. Let's begin.

I can sense that you've been troubled, plagued by something you have no control over. Anxiety eats away at you daily, haunting you with feelings of self-doubt and unexplainable fear -

Sorry. It's relevant because one of the people you're in love with will notice. He will see how differently you've been acting, and he will worry. You'll tell him not to, but despite his cheerful demeanor, he hides a lot of emotion.

He'll take your hand, sometimes, and give you this look, a question, asking if it's okay. Of course it is. Just the simple touch grounds you.

Now, you've always loved his hugs, and he has never been afraid to give them, but now he starts giving them to you more often. The way he perfectly slots into your arms, his head resting just below your shoulder - it settles you. It keeps you warm and helps you find your place. The amount of comfort you get from such a small body is overwhelming, and you know that he loves you.

The other is more timid, sometimes. He loves you, too; it's just harder for him to show it. He's afraid - of what you might say, or do, or think. He looks tough, and he is, but not about this.

You'll notice his bad days. You won't know why they happen, or what could stop them, but you'll know that you need to help.

You'll hold his hand. It's all you'll know how to do. You'll smile at him, and he'll smile back, and you'll both understand something. You won't really know exactly what you understand, but it's there.

One night, after a long day of work, you'll pick up some wine and the three of you will sit down on a bedroom floor and just talk. You'll laugh and joke and drink and then, inexplicably, the other two will kiss.

I know that look. Don't get disappointed. I'm not done yet.

They'll kiss, and you'll watch them in both happiness and sadness. You had, of course, seen they way they looked at each other, and you knew that it was a matter of time. You'll feel happy for them, in those few seconds, and at the same time, everything will come crumbling down. You'll think, _Of course, each other, not me._

They'll both look surprised, and you'll try to look happy and not at all in pain.

But then one of them will kiss you, too. You won't be expecting it - actually, it will be the last thing you expect, but he'll kiss you anyway. It will last only a moment, but you'll pull away smiling and unable to process anything but happiness.

And you'll kiss the other, and the night will go on as it would have before. You'll realize that nothing much will change anyway, just an understanding.

And that's your love story - the ending or the beginning, whichever you prefer.

That's it. Sweet and simple.

Oh, I'm not sure why they've been acting distant lately.

The point was showing you that whatever the problem it, it will eventually be resolved.

Yes, I'm afraid that's all I have for you today.

Mx. Lafayette, I promise what I see is the truth. It will happen.

Of course - it was my pleasure. I hope the problem is resolved sooner rather than later. Something tells me it will be . . .

Oh, nothing! Nothing. Have a nice day! Thank you for coming.

Don't hesitate to return!

Whew. Those three are a mess.

Hm. If my intuition is to be trusted, the final member of the trio should be asking his own questions in about -

Ah! Mr. Laurens! Do come in!

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I love writing these??? 
> 
> thank you for reading and sticking with me on this, please let me know what you think!!


End file.
